Wanda's Birthday
by Boolia
Summary: Its Wanda's Birthday, Timmy remembers it, but what about Cosmo and Poof? My first story with baby Poof!
1. Chapter 1

Wanda's Birthday

Chapter 1: Dreams and nightmares

It was nighttime in Dimmsdale, everyone was sound asleep. Including Timmy, and his fairies Cosmo, Wanda, and their new baby, Poof.

Instead of sleeping in their fishbowl like they usually do, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sleeping under Timmy's bed, because Poof wasn't ready to become a goldfish yet. Poof was gently sleeping in Wanda's arms; the two parents were disguised as dogs, when Wanda was having a dream.

In her dream, Wanda was in a field of beautiful flowers, cuddleing Poof in her arms.

"Who's a good little Poof? Who's a good little Poof?" Wanda talked baby talk with Poof, tickleing him on his chin.

"Poof! Poof!" the little baby replied, and then giggled. Wanda giggled too, along with her baby. They were laughing too much that they didn't notice someone standing (Flouting) behind them.

"You got three seconds too hand over the baby, or I shell be forced too destroy you, and your idiot husband!" a familiar voice laughed evilly. Wanda looked behind her and gasped.

"Anti Cosmo?" She gasped. "What do you want with our baby?""

"Oh nothing, except use his magic for EVIL, NOW GIVE ME THE BABY!"

"No! I never will give you Poof!" she yelled.

"Fine then, I'll have to destroy you, your husband, and you godchild!" He shouted.

"Never in a billion years!" she said. After squirting Anti Cosmo in the eyes, with Poof's bottle, she began to run for her life, carrying Poof in her arms. Anti Cosmo wiped his eyes, scowled, and flew after them.

"Give me the baby!" he shouted chasing them.

"Don't worry Poof; you'll be safe with me." Wanda told Poof, still running for their lives.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof laughed, not knowing what was going on. Wanda increased speed every second, she never flown this fast before.

Suddenly, because she was close to the ground, Wanda tripped on a flower, dropping Poof to the ground. Wanda tried to escape, but her leg was stack in a patch of weeds. Her wand was too far to reach now.

"I'll be taking this." Anti Cosmo said, picking Poof off the ground.

"Poof, No!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, your baby will be safe with me, FOREVER!" he laughed, taking Poof away.

"Poof, NO!" She repeated. Poof looked back at his new mommy; he got tears in his eyes, and cried loudly.

Suddenly, before Wanda knew it, she was locked in a cage without her wand. She moved her fingers to the open lock, when Anti Cosmo closed it.

"Have a nice stay while I have a violet game with your new baby!" he laughed going away, Poof still crying loudly.

"Poof, NOOOOOOO!" she hollered. Suddenly, something was shaking her awake.

"Wanda! The voice said.

"Poof, Poof!" Wanda said,

"Wanda!"

"Poof, Poof!" Wanda's body was shaking like crazy!

"WANDA!" The voice shouted, shaking her awake. Wanda awoke, screaming. She stopped when she saw Timmy and Cosmo stairing at her. Poof was now crying in her arms (Paws.)

"Oh… its. only…you." She said, catching her breath.

"Wanda, what were you crying for?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"Yeah and how come you woke all of us up?" Timmy added.

"Sorry guys must have been a bad dream." Wanda told them. She looked down at the crying Poof.

"Thank heavens, you're still safe." She nudged Poof gently with her nose.

"Mommy's sorry she made you freighted." She baby talked to Poof. Poof stopped crying, and looked at his mother with cute eyes.

"Poof! Poof!" he said cheerfully.

"Man, Glad's that over, now can we get some sleep?" Timmy asked.

"Lets." Wanda agreed. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up, I don't know what came over me."

"Hay, Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"How come Poof can cry when you wake him up and not me?"

"Let's just sleep; we'll talk in the mourning." The two dogs (Fairies) and their baby closed their eyes and fell asleep. Wanda began to have a dream again, not the same dream, a different dream. This dream was a positive dream this time. The dream she been dreaming all week.

Wanda was in the middle of a pool filled with chocolate ice cream; she gladly dived in and ate the ice cream. The door burst opened.

"Wanda!" Timmy shouted. "Come quick, I have something for you downstairs." Wanda quickly forgot the ice cream and followed her godchild out the door. She gasped, when she was downstairs. Timmy's living room was filled with balloons, cake, ice cream, food, party hats, steamers, and confetti. On a banner it read "Happy Birthday Wanda!" Under the banner was her favorite band "Fairies boys who Cry." They were already singing.

"It's all about you girl." They sang" "On you 10,129th birthday! It's all about Wanda, because she's the birthday girl!"

"Mama!' Poof flouted to his mother. Wanda held out her hands for Poof, when Poof came closer, she hugged him tightly.

"This is the best party ever!" Wanda told her husband and godchild. "Who set it up?"

"Poof, me, and Cosmo." Timmy replied. "Well, mostly Cosmo."

"Oh Cosmo, did you?" Wanda asked him.

"Yeah, I did" he blushed. "Happy birthday Wanda!" Wanda hugged her husband.

"I love you honey. This is the best birthday a girl could hope for." With that, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof all splashed in the ice cream pool, eating while listening to the band.

Wanda's dream was over, but in her sleep she smiled. For tomorrow her dream would finally come true. For tomorrow, was indeed her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Best Mourning Ever

Wanda awoke the next mourning to the smell of pancakes. She scathed out and yawned. She looked at Timmy's clock; it was 8:30 in the mourning, only 3 and a half hour until her big party. She looked around; Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy were all sound asleep. She wanted to join them to sleep some more, but she got distracted by the wonderful smell. The smell was coming from inside the fishbowl. She got in the fishbowl and turned into a goldfish. When she went into her and her husband's (and now Poof's) house, she turned back into a fairy, and followed the smell into the kitchen. She gasped at what she saw; on a plate was her favorite breakfast, Chocolate Chip Pancakes!

She wanted to wait to eat this wonderful breakfast with Cosmo and Timmy, but she couldn't wait. _Maybe just one bite_ Wanda thought to herself. She took a pancake, and opened her mouth to take a bite.

"Mourning Wanda!" said a familiar voice. Wanda looked around and smiled at Timmy. "Happy birthday!" he said.  
"Why thank you Timmy," she smiled and looked at the pancakes.

"Did you and Cosmo make all those pancakes?" she asked him.

"Nope." He said. "I did it all on my own." Wanda looked puzzled.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"All on your own, with no help whatsoever?"

"Since it's your birthday, I decided to give you time off from working so hard, and cooked you something you love."

"Aw, thanks sweetie." She looked around. "Hay, how did you get in here anyways?"

"Cosmo poofed me in." Wanda looked around again.

"Speaking of Cosmo, where is he?" I want to share this wonderful meal with you guys."

"Changing Poof's diaper in my room."

"Changing Poof's diaper?"

"Yup! I told him about today, he just shrugged his shodders, and got to work."

"Really?" Wanda said really shocked, usually she _hardly ever_ can make those boys do some work.

"Really, really."

"I must be dreaming." She sounded skeptical. "I got to see this for myself." She and Timmy poofed into Timmy's room. Sure enough, there was Cosmo trying to change Poof's diaper. Instead of the diaper being on the bottom, Cosmo stuck it on Poof's head.

"There, now maybe that'll work." He told himself, admiring his work. Poof squirted him with his water squrter.

"Ok, you really got to stop doing that!" he told him. Poof just giggled. Then Poof noticed Wanda, flouting towards them.

"Mama." He said cheerfully.

"Mama?" Cosmo quationed and turned around to see with wife and god kid.

"Oh, hi Wanda!" he said. "Beautiful mourning, isn't it?"

"Very bruitiful."She agreed. "Look Cosmo, I'm glad you're doing this for me, but you're doing it all wrong."

"Ok, you do it!" he gladly agreed.

"You're supposed to do it like this." She quickly changed Poof's diaper to the bottom this time. Poof laughed while his mom worked.

"See?" Wanda told her husband. "Easy as Chocolate Chip Pancakes."

"Poof! Poof!" Poof laughed.

"In speaking of Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Wanda I believe you didn't finish yours." Wanda looked at Timmy.

"Oh, silly me." She said. "How could I forget about those? I'll be right back." With that, Wanda went to go get the Pancakes in their Castle home.

"Hey Timmy?" Cosmo said after Wanda left. Timmy looked at his godfather.

"I don't get what the big deal it is with you and Wanda today. Why are you so nice to her? You're a nice kid and all, but this is like _super nice_."

"Don't you know?' Timmy asked.

'No." Cosmo shook his head. "Was I supposed to know something?" Timmy sighed, slapping himself in the face.

"Cosmo, she's been mentioning it all week, you have to know _something!_"

"Nope! Nothin' in my noggin, except that I know that blue is a color, and a log is definitely not rice!" Timmy slapped himself again.

"Cosmo, its Wanda's birthday!" Timmy said, shaking Cosmo.

"Wanda's birthday?" he gasped stepping away.

"Yes. Have you been playing video games all week, instead of listening to your wife, who has been talking nonstop about her special day?"

Flashback 1:

"Cosmo, this Saturday is my birthday!" Wanda explained holding Poof.

"That's nice!" Cosmo told her. "Now watch me destroy this spaceship!" Cosmo was playing a space game with Timmy. The game ended, with Timmy who has won 30 times.

"Aw, man!" Cosmo said. "See what you made me do Wanda? You made me lose!"

Flashback 2:

"Cosmo, did you go to the mall to buy something special for a special someone?" Wanda asked, twirling herself around.

Yes, I brought a new tie, new pants, and a new shirt for myself!" he grinned, holding up his new items.

"Cosmo, those are the _exact_ same as before!" she told him.

"I know." He replied, "But these are 2008 models!"

End of Flashbacks.

"No." Cosmo lied. He didn't want to tell Timmy that he actually had _completely forgotten_ allabout Wanda's birthday.

"Ok, I got the pancakes!" Wanda said coming into Timmy's room.

"Poof!" Poof said, excitedly.

"Here you go Poof." Wanda said poofing him up a highchair, and a can of baby food.

"Why does Poof have to eat baby food all the time, instead of what we eat?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"Because he's still a baby, and babies aren't capable of eating real food yet."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because baby's stomachs are not big enough for real food yet, so they have to eat baby food instead."

"But Poof ate that spicy burrito, and that's not baby food."

"True, but that was an emergency."

"So, can I eat some baby food?" he asked, hopefully.

"No. It's for babies only. Isn't that right little poofy woofy?" She went to Poof, patting him on the head.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof smiled and laughed.

After they were done eating and cleaned up, they watched "The Carpet Critters Movie." It was Poof's first movie he ever watched with his new parents. After the movie was done, Wanda looked down at Poof.

"You're like that new baby in the movie; you're going to make a cute and loveable new member in the family." Poof laughed while his mom played with him.

"Guys, the gusts are here!" Timmy shouted looking out the window. He went to his door to greet them.

"What gusts?" Cosmo asked, looking out the window.

"Oh my gosh, the gusts are here!" He gasped, and went after Timmy. Wanda just stayed there, craedleling Poof.

"Well I'm never going to forget this birthday, know why Poof?"

Poof just looked up at her.

"Cause this year its differerent, this year I get to celebrate with you, my little Poof!" Poof laughed while his mom tickled him on the chin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party Time!

"Happy birthday Wanda!" Jordan said, poofing in with the other fairies.

"Well, thank you guys! You're all too nice." Wanda blushed.

"Yeah happy birthday!" Cupid said. "Can I see the new member of the family?"

"Of course you can see Poof." Wanda said, handing the baby to Cupid.

"Awe! You sure are cute!" Cupid explained. "Yes you are! Yes you are!" Cupid baby talked and ticked Poof under his chin. Poof laughed.

"I bet you parents are very fortunate to have you. I bet they'll love you forever. "

"You bet we will!" Cosmo prominced him.

"We're proud to finally have a baby of our very own." Wanda agreed.

"Oh, finally my son had a cutie woutie of his very own!" Mama Cosma said. "I'm so happy, I get to be a grandma!" She hugged her son.

"Why are you here? Wanda asked her. "You _hate_ me." Mama Cosma let go of her son.

"True I do." She agreed. "But when I herd news about my new grandson, I just _had _to come." She ticked Poof from Cupid's arms, making Poof laugh.

"You should be very proud of him." Cupid said, handing Poof back to Wanda.

"We sure are." She said.

"I don't understand why my sister gets to have all the fun and not me!" Blanda, Wanda's sister complained. "Why does she gets a baby, and I can't? I want a baby!"

"You will some day Sugar." Big Daddy comforted his blonde haired daughter. "Just as soon as you get married and have a husband of your own."

"Like _that's _ever going to happen." She mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me Big Daddy?" Cosmo asked. "But why are you here? I thought you _hated _me."

"I still do." He agreed. "But when I herd news about my grandson, we just _had _to come." He took Poof from Wanda, tickling him making him laugh, then gave him back to Wanda.

"So are we going to party, or just sit here and chatter all day?" Jordan asked, eager to start the party.

"You guys start without me, I'll just go and get dressed." Cosmo lied. He really wanted to quick go to the mall, and buy Wanda a special gift.

"Cosmo you're dressed already," Wanda reminded him. "And besides you know I'll never start my party without you. You're my pot of gold, and Poof is the rainbow. Now come on!" She pulled Cosmo along with his tie.

"Ok guys, we're ready to start." Wanda told the gusts, letting go of Cosmo's tie.

"Great." Jordan said with a bat in hand and wearing a blue blindfold. "Let's start the party by hitting this piñata that is in the shape of Timmy's crazy teacher." He was right, the piñata was shaped like Mr. Crocker, Timmy's fairy obsessed teacher.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Wanda said, getting the blindfold and baseball bat from Jordan. Wanda hit Mr. Crocker smacked dabbed in the middle on the first try! Candy fell everywhere. Poof caught some candy in his mouth and swallowed them whole, he was happy.

"Well what do you know? I actually did it. I hit Denzel Crocker by myself. This party is going great so far." Wanda said proudly.

"Now if only you can outsmart the real Mr. Crocker." Cosmo replied, congratulating his wife. "Now it's my turn, I'll beat that no good Mr. Crocker or my name isn't Cosmo!"

After a few rounds of that they played Pin the tail on the Griffon (Poof liked pitting the fake donkey tails on his nose), hopscotch, tennis, pool, air hockey, and Mick Noc Moe.

After they did all that and had lunch, it was time to open presents! Wanda could hardly wait to see what everyone got her.

"Open mine first!" Jordan said. Wanda reached for Jordan's present and read his card.

"Thanks for that sweet card." Wanda said, opening his gift.

"You're welcome!" Jordan said. "Now these gifts aren't really for you, they're for Poof, but you can read them to him!"

"Look Poof!" Wanda told him picking up the books. They were "Curious Banana", and Gifford, the Big Blue Dog." Poof grinned and laughed with gree at the 2 books he just got.

"Thanks Jordan, I'll read them to Poof every night." Wanda prominced him putting down the books, open Cupid's Card, then opened his present. It was a picture frame of her, Cosmo, Timmy, and an outline in the shape of Poof.

"Now that you have a new member in the family, you'll need to add a picture." Cupid told her.

"Thank you Cupid." Wanda said, hugging him. "It's beautiful."After Wanda let go, she opened the rest of the gifts. This took a good half hour.

"Thank you everyone for the gifts." Wanda told them. "They were all great."

"Don't forget the greatest gift of all!" Timmy told her, rushing over to something with a blanket over it. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and the rest of the fairies looked over Timmy's direction.

"My present!" he said, pulling of the blanket. Ta da!" Wanda gasped, and Cosmo's mouth was wide opened. It was a huge stature of Wanda made out of syaform. "Timmy, did you do this all by yourself?" Wanda asked.

"It took me about a week, but yes I did. I had no help whatsoever!" he explained.

"Why thank you sweetie, it's beautiful!" She told him, smiling. Timmy smiled back.

"OK gift time is over!" Cosmo said, snapping back to reality. "Time to eat the chocolate cake. I'm starving!"

"Wait a minute Cosmo." Wanda said, stopping him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?" he asked with a guilty grin on his face.

"You know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"My gift silly."

"Your gift?"

"Of course, did you give me anything?"

"Well I… I…" Everybody was staring at him.

"Did you give me something, or not?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I…I…I…"

"Well?" Wanda sounded mad, Cosmo didn't want to disappoint her, espacially today.

"It's in our room." He lied.

"I'll go get it." Wanda said, heading towards the fishbowl.

"No." He said, stopping her. "No. I'll go get it." He said disappearing in the fishbowl.

"Hurry back." She shouted. "So we can eat some cake." She turned to her gusts.

"Let's play Cards until he gets back." She said. Everyone happily agreed.

Meanwhile, Cosmo went to the mall in Fairy world.

"I'll only be here for a few minutes." Cosmo told himself. "Just until I find the perfect gift for Wanda, then I'll poof back to the party. He went inside, the mall was crowded with fairies everywhere. Cosmo began his search. The minutes turned into 30 minutes, witch turned into hours. But Cosmo didn't care; he just wanted to find a perfect gift for his dear wife, Wanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cosmo's Confession

"Where in the world is Cosmo?" Jordan asked, after they played "Go fish" 20 times in a row. Cosmo has been gone for exactly three hours straight.

"Perhaps I should go and find him." Wanda said putting down her cards.

"Take care of Poof while I'm gone" She told Jordan. She was about to go when Timmy shouted.

"Wait, Wanda! I think I know where Cosmo went."

"Where?" She asked.

"He's in the mall at Fairy world."

"Why is he in the Fairy world mall?"

"Well…he…" Timmy stumbled on his words. He had a feeling Cosmo was there, buying Wanda a gift, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Well?" Timmy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"He's at the mall buying you a gift!" he finally blurted out.

"Oh no!" She shouted. "Come on Timmy, we got to find him, he may get lost."

"But what about his gift?"

"I don't care about my gift; all I care about is getting my husband back!" Then with a poof from her wand, she and Timmy were gone.

"Mama?" Poof asked in a curious voice.

"Come on Poof; let's play Krocae until she gets back." Jordan assured him. Poof didn't move.

"Come on Poof, she'll be back soon." Poof still didn't move.

"Poof?" He waved his hand in front of Poof's face. "Earth to Poof, come on she'll be back. Don't worry."

"Mama!" And with that, he broke out with a loud wale of tears. \

"Fine!" Jordan gave up with his hands covering his ears, with the other fairies. "We'll play Krocae by ourselves!" He said heading outside. "Earplugs Krokae." He added stomping out, leaving the crying fairy baby lone in Timmy's room.

Meanwhile Cosmo was at the mall, rushing and throwing stuff from the shelves.

"Oh where can I find something that I can give her that is better then Timmy's? He asked himself. He stopped to think.

"Come on, think, think!" Suddenly, he felt something in his ear. He looked up to see a video camera tube sticking down into his right ear.

"Why is there a camera tube sticking in my eardrums?" he asked. He was started by a sudden voice.

"Oh, sorry." Said a fairy with a movie hat and a clapper board. "We're just filming a doctementry about the fairy ear, and it just so happens that your ear is going to be the star of the film."

"Really?" He asked, with wide eyes.

"Yup. Oh, my name is Gill Firymire." Gill showed Cosmo his ID.

"So how long do I have to sit here?" Cosmo asked when Gill put his ID back into his pocket.

"The filming will be done in an hour." Gill told him.

"But I have to get a gift for my wife's party."

"That's too bad, because you're not moving until we're done." Gill went over to his director's chair. Cosmo sighed. Now he had to wait an entire _hour_, until he can continue his search for the "Perfect" gift.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Gill asked his movie crew. "3...2..." A crew member worked the clapper board. "Action!" he shouted with a mega phone, and the film started rolling.

"Oh Wanda, how can I ever make you happy?" Cosmo whispered, holding and looking at a picture of his wife.

"Ok, we're just look for Cosmo, then its back to the party." Wanda told Timmy when they poofed at the entrance to the mall. They gasped at all the fairies when they were inside.

"Great." Timmy said, looking at Wanda. "How are we _ever_ going to find him in this mess?"

"Tell you what," Wanda told him. "You go that way," She pointed left. "And I'll go this way." They started to go in their assigned directions.

"I just hope we can find him before the cake is all gone." Timmy mumbled to himself.

58 minutes later, all the filming crew packed up, and headed home.

"Ok, you're free to go." Gill said, writing something in his notebook.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Cosmo said, shaking the director's hand.

"Well, have a good party!" Gill said leaving. Cosmo didn't answer, he just continued his search.

"There you are!" Timmy shouted, rushing towards him. Cosmo screamed in shock, dropping at what he was holding, and turned to look at Timmy.

"Oh, hey Timmy!" he said, continuing to look.

"Boy, Wanda was worried about you."

"She was?" he stopped at what he was doing and looked at Timmy.

"Of course she was, now let find Wanda so we could go back to the party. Timmy started walking, but Cosmo stayed put, searching.

"Cosmo, did you hear me? Let's go back to the party." Timmy pulled Cosmo's arm.

"I can't yet." Cosmo replied.

"And why not?" Timmy put his arms on his hips.

"I'm still looking."

"Looking for what?"

"For the perfect gift for Wanda."

"You already gave her something."

"No I didn't." Cosmo didn't understand what his godson was talking about.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Cosmo come on." He pulled Cosmo's arm again. "The party can't wait forever."

"Sure it can."

"No it can't!"

"Yes they can!" Cosmo was getting angry now.

"Look Cosmo, you love her, that's what she always wanted from you!"

"Really?" Cosmo's eye's wided.

"Yes! Now come on, let's go!" So, off they went to go find Wanda.

"There you two are!" Wanda said. Cosmo stopped in shock at his wife.

"Now come on, Poof must be worried sick wondering where we are." She and Timmy started for the door.

"Wait!" Cosmo holler. They stopped. "I think I dropped Phillip on the floor somewhere."

"Sweetie, Phillip's at home." His wife reminded him.

"No she's not; I know she's around here somewhere." He answered, looking on the ground.

"Cosmo, you are being preposterous." She said, tugging on his arm. "Now come on!" Cosmo didn't budge.

"Cosmo I said come on!"

"It's just that…" he stumbled, thinking up another excuse.

"Just what?"

"Well I…"

"Pssst, Cosmo! Just tell her the truth!" Timmy wisped to him.

"What truth?" she asked. Are you hiding something from me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well... I…"

"Spit it out!" Cosmo began to cry.

"Ok! I confess I forgot your present!" he cried. "I'm sorry! I'm the worst husband ever!" he put his hands in front of his face.

"Cosmo, what are you talking about?"

"Your present, I was too selfish this week that I forgot! Now you, Timmy, and Poof will hate me forever! It's all my fault, I'm such a jerk. It's all my fault!" he cried some more.

"Cosmo, you already gave me a gift." She laughed.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you gave me what you give me every year."

"Well, Poof didn't give you anything either!"

"He gave it to me earlier."

"What's that?" he wiped away a tear.

"He was born, and he and Timmy helped us to fulfill our dreams."

"Yeah, but he didn't give you anything."

"He gave me the exact same thing that you gave me."

"What was that?"

"Love." She smiled.

"You mean that's all you wanted?"

"Well kind of." She flouted over and touched her husband's shoulder.

"You see Cosmo, You and Poof gave me the ultimate gift of all, love from you hearts."

"So, you're not mad?" he asked, wiping away another tear.

"Of course not." She said. "Not one bit."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Ya-hoo!' he jumped into the air. "Now lets go" He, Timmy, and Wanda all poofed back to the party.

"Thank heavens you're back." Jordan said when he saw them. Poof stopped crying and hugged his mother.

"For a cute tiny boy, he is loud when he's crying." Binkey said.

"It's ok Poof, I'm back, and you don't have to cry anymore." Wanda consoled her child. Poof smiled up at her, and waved his rattle.

"Thank goodness, that's over," Jordan said, rubbing his head with his hand. "I didn't think the crying would _ever_ stop. Now how about some cake, I'm _starving_."

"Ok!" Wanda said. With that all the fairies rushed to the table fir cake.

"Make a wish honey." Big Daddy said as soon as they were gathered around the table. Wanda thought a moment, and then blew out the candles.

"What did you wished for?" Cosmo asked, after they were down applauding.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Come on! I'm you husband, you _got to_ tell me!" He begged. She shook her head.

"Come on, just give me a little hint." She shook her head again.

While her husband was on his knees still begging, she thought about her wish: to love her husband for as long as she lived.


End file.
